No Taking it Back
by princessninjawarrior
Summary: An alternate continuation starting from Eclipse, when Bella first notices Bree sitting with the Cullens.  p. 569  Bree plays off of Jane's distraction to get what she finally desires. Oneshot


**No Taking it Back**

Jasper POV

Damn it. How could we be stuck in such a tactical disadvantage? We are all thirsty, Bella's barely keeping herself together, the wolves can't help us, and I have to watch over this insignificant newborn while the Volturi advance. Only Carlisle would offer her freedom. His humanitarian ways are something I still have difficulty understanding. I would've killed her myself if I had the option. She could ruin the operation if I need to watch her _and_ the Volturi. Edward gives us the warning. They're here.

Edward POV

Now is not the time for a lapse in concentration. They'll have to kill me before I stop protecting Bella. I can hear Jane. That little bitch!

"What shall I say? Hmm... I must say that we were too late; that it is regrettable we couldn't help. I must kill the human. Aro will be pleased if I destroyed the one immunity to our powers. Yes. Perfect."

Her mind disturbs me, but it gives me the insight I need. There's no way I'll be distracted from her now.

Bella POV

This day has dragged on without an end in sight. Surely the Volturi, _the vampire royalty_, will keep this a peaceful confrontation. I'm sure they will check on our numbers, and then leave and be on their way. Yes, that's exactly how it will unfold. There's no reason at all to be alarmed. I snuggle closer to Edward, not really believing my own reassurances.

Bree POV

I want it. I need it. It is the only thing that will keep me going. It's all so clear how it must be done. Finally I will be satisfied.

Jane POV

They know we are here now. My plan must be done carefully, but it shall work. Subtlety is the name of the game. They sense me and my four soldiers, but will not be prepared for 20 more members of the guard showing up around them. I speak to the coven:

"Hmmm"

"Welcome, Jane" says Edward coolly.

"I don't understand." I am surprised by an unknown vampire sitting among them. She appears to be a newborn. She is of no consequence. She may even survive in the mass confusion to follow.

"She has surrendered," Edward replies, clearing it all up. The time has come.

"There are no options for those who break the rules," I say firmly and clearly. This is our code phrase. They shall be among us soon.

Bree POV

Strange male and female vampires have just arrived. I can sense the tension rolling off them. My task shall be much easier than previously imagined. All of a sudden, a dozen or more vampires are among us. The Cullens are surprised, that much is obvious. The family begins to fight, while I advance. My last obstacle before true happiness is right before me. Bella. She must die. It is simple knowledge that the Cullens are losing their fight. I must act quickly then, or all this will have been for nothing. I run up behind Bella, and quickly snap her neck, while the surrounding vampires are too consumed in the fight for their lives. My thirst flares up, but I don't want any part of this nuisance in my body. I look up, and see the tiny unknown female vampire glare at me. Then I am on fire.

Jane POV

She killed her. How the fuck did she just kill her? My distraction was too effective; even I lost sight of Bella. I have thirsted for Bella's death for too long for someone else to kill her first. Even worse, the newborn just wasted all her precious blood, and walked away. I thank God, or whoever gave me my powers, because nothing feels quite as good as watching the pain I inflict upon the newborn. I plan to leave her there for as long as possible, but suddenly I am knocked aside by Edward and we fight. The surprise has given him an advantage I am unused to fighting against.

Bree POV

The pain fades. Slowly, but it does. I look around for Edward, and see him struggling with Jane. I overheard them discussing Bella's "stunt with the rock" earlier, and this gives me an idea. I pick up Bella's lifeless body and fling it at Jane as hard as I can. The corpse can't take the pressure, so an enormous amount of blood pours out, distracting both vampires. I run behind Edward, pick him up and move him several kilometres away. Not a very large distance for a vampire, but it will do. He was struggling along the way, but I think the shock of seeing his dead "mate" has subdued him enough to be towed. I stare into his eyes. My dream is finally complete. I got my mate. I got him away from that destructive, klutzy, self-centered bitch! He looks into my eyes with fear. He must still be in shock. I have him. He's mine. I come closer for an embrace, and he welcomes me. We pull into a hug, and I look up, anticipating the kiss. Instead he whispers in my ear, in his soft, sexy voice "Rot in hell, murderous bitch." Then I feel my head disconnect from my body.


End file.
